


No Bird Sang

by smorestxllison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison
Kudos: 2





	No Bird Sang

No bird sang in the sky  
When the morning sun was nigh.  
No bird sang in the sky  
When the church bells rang at nine.  
No bird sang in the sky  
When I began to wonder why  
No birds sang at all  
When the Autumn leaves began to fall.  
No birds sang at all  
When whispers echoed down the hall.  
No birds sang at all  
When I heard the angels' call.  
No bird sang in the sky  
When I woke up and cried.

When the time came for me to die,  
One small voice was heard in the sky.  
But still, no bird sang in that lonely sky.


End file.
